


Sandwich

by Haru_Loysingh



Series: Haru´s Supernatural Prompt Challange [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Childhood, Childhood Memories, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, So fluffy I´m gonna die, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 11:37:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4875394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haru_Loysingh/pseuds/Haru_Loysingh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean (8 years old) is sick....and little Sammy (4 years old) is worried.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sandwich

**Author's Note:**

> I need a tiny break from packing my stuff.... still totally busy with moving .. but yeah.  
> un beta´ed.. ^^,

Their dad was gone again for work. Little Sam didn´t know where he went off to or what his job was. What he knew what that he was alone with his big brother Dean in this motel room. There would be a lady checking in from time to time to see if they were fine or uncle Bobby would call and Dean would talk to him. Sam wasn´t scared. He knew his brother would take care of him.  
But now he knew another thing.  
His brother wasn´t acting normal.  
Sammy stood on on naked tiptoes, watching his brother laying in the bed they shared. His nose was all red and his head felt all warm when Sam touched him with his tiny, chubby fingers. Last night he had heard him coughing. And today he had seen him wiping his nose with his sleeve all day. And now suddenly he had told Sam to play alone a bit and he would just lay down for a while.  
Sam was a bit scared by now. What if Dean died on him while Dad was away? Dad would be mad. Like Dad was mad with Dean when Sam had done something, like falling down and scratch open his knees or stumble and hit his head on the sidetable.  
"Don´t die, De!" Sam whispered.  
Dean blinked and looked over to Sam. "Sammy go play. I just need to get better. I will be fine soon."  
Sam chewed on his bottom lip and sat down in front of the bed.  
He wanted Dean to feel better. Just like Dean always made him feel better when he was hurt or feeling unwell. And that was a lot of times.  
Sam looked around in the little motel room. There was one thing Dean always made smile. Food.  
The room had a little fridge and Sam knew Dean kept cheese and some stuff inside so they wouldn´t have to go out for breakfast and dinner. He had forbidden Sam to open it and told him to ask first. But this was kind of an emergency, right?  
Sam got up and looked up at the counter. He was too small to reach the bread though. He turned and pulled a chair over, careful not to wake his brother who seemed to have fallen asleep. His breathing was heavy.  
Standing on the chair made it easy to reach the bread but now he had to get down again to get the cheese out of the fridge and climp up again to put it on the bread.  
Climbing on the chair again for the 4th time Sam mumbled to himself: "I really want to be tall when I am big!"  
But now he had everything pulled out of the fridge and spread out in front of him on the counter. Chewing on his bottom lip he tried to recall how to make sandwiches and how Dean would like his sandwich. Bread, Cheese, Bacon, Bread? Or Cheese, Bread, Bacon, Bread? No. There was definitely bread at the top and at the bottom. But Dean always put something squishy inside too. Sam looked around. Ketchup? Relish? Mustard?  
Sam climbed off the chair again and checked all cupboards and drawers to find any of it. But there was none. The empty ketchup bottle was in the trash can but Sam couldn´t get any more out of it.  
With a tiny sigh he climbed up again and looked around once more. There were some fruit looms and milk left from breakfast. And Sam still had his chocolate bar Dean had given him a week ago when Sam had hurt his knee. It was a his special chocolate because Dean had said everything would be alright as soon as he had it. So Sam had kept it in the chest pocket of his overall. He had just eaten a tiny bit of it yet. There sure were moments to come when everything would need to become alright. But right now Dean needed to be alright so Sam pulled out his chocolate bar from his pocked, seeing it had melted again a bit.  
Bread, cheese, milk soaked fruit looms, bacon, chocolate and Bread.  
Sam beamed at his finished sandwich and carefully placed it on a plate.  
Balancing it down the chair and to the bed took some courage but he finally placed the plate on sleeping Dean´s chest.  
"De!! I made you a sammich! Eat so you get better and we can play!"


End file.
